It Takes Only Seconds
by Big Diesel
Summary: What does it take to say a three letter word? An engraved invitation? Courage? Meeting that person face to face? Dipper is faced with that challenge of saying those words to his crush, Wendy. Of course, it is harder if she already has a boyfriend. See how Dipper tries to approach his three letter word. How is he going to say it? When? Might be sooner than he thinks.
1. Lost For Words

Under the sunken eyes of Dipper, Wendy was not just a girl. She was the girl of his dreams. She was the girl next door. In his opinion, she was the best-kept secret in the hidden woods of Gravity Falls. What he had initially thought was going to be a boring, worthless trip turned into something worthwhile. Of course, summer with his uncle meant that he had responsibilities. And of course, he had to share those responsibilities with his lovable, cheerful sister Mabel. And of course, the chagrin of splitting his funds with his sister under the expense of his cheapskate uncle. Nevertheless, the joy of seeing the lovely redheaded Wendy was enough to make his summer there worthwhile.

However, just like his dreams of exploring the paranormality of the hidden town, so were the chances of being with his Wendy.

"Yo, Wendy! What's up!" said a voice when entering the Mystery Shack.

Dipper frowned when seeing his rival and Wendy's boyfriend, Robbie Valentino, entered the Mystery Shack. Just his presence was enough to make the irritable Dipper retch.

"Hey, babe. What's up," said Wendy before pecking him on the cheek.

"Nothing much," replied Robbie. Robbie gave Dipper a sly look before returning Wendy's kiss.

Dipper played coy of the matter. But within, he was enraged. He also knew that Robbie was fully aware of his crush on Wendy. And that was enough material to give Dipper the dissatisfaction of service, much to Robbie's advantage.

"So, the reason why I am here is to see if you wanted to go to Tambry's party tonight," asked Robbie as he leaned in front of Wendy on the counter. He peered forward to keep eye contact with his woman. His jarring was getting her attention and she became attracted by this.

Meanwhile, Dipper was trying to keep his composure by organizing the postcards. His other alternative was helping his sister Mabel outside with Soos, but he did not want Robbie out of his sight.

"Tambry's house, tonight," questioned Wendy. "Sure, why not? Wouldn't mind having a rest of the legs."

"Awesome," he cried. "Plus," he added. "Tambry's folks are out of town. And you know what that means."

"I know where you are getting at," replied Wendy. "But I like your song. Tell me."

He cracked his knuckles before pursuing his chapped and cracked lips. "Booze, booze, and more booze." His smile spread with excitement. However, it was not the same with Wendy.

"It's not much of a big deal to me," she easily admitted. "Don't need alcohol to have a great time."

 _At a girl._ Dipper thought.

Robbie was taken aback. "When I meant by booze…." He staggered at the mouth, appearing he was trying to find something better to say without upsetting his girlfriend. "What I was saying was that she was having alcohol. My tone of excitement was based on surprise. Yeah, that's right. Surprise!"

Wendy shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so. I really don't care to drink. It clouds your judgement."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Robbie. "I agree with you all the way. One hundred percent!"

She smiled while closing her eyes. "Good," she said before grabbing his collar. "So, it means we can have a great without touching any strange liquid on our lips. Correct?"

"Sure," he said.

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Dipper quickly turned when she faced him. He forgot he was listening in on their conversation.

"Aww, don't pretend you didn't hear," she laughed.

He returned a smile. "Well, I wasn't _exactly_ paying attention. I had happened to be in the room."

She giggled, but Robbie was staring daggers at Dipper.

"Really," Robbie replied with haste and aggression. "Then it shouldn't matter that you can leave the room and have my time with my _girlfriend_. Capiche?"

Wendy interjected. "Relax, babe. Dipper is cool. You know if I am down with him, then you should be too,"

Robbie became tensed. "It's cool. It's cool. The little runt knows that I am playing around. Right?"

Dipper sort of laughed. "Yeah, right. Cool!" _Like tangling with a boa constrictor_ , he thought to himself.

"So, anyway. Pick you up at eight," asked Robbie.

"Sure," she answered.

"Alright, then," he said. "See you then."

Robbie embraced Wendy before heading out of the Mystery Shack. Wendy walked away from the counter and entered the backroom. When Wendy was out of sight, Robbie quickly turned to face Dipper.

"Can I help you with something," asked Dipper with a tone of sarcasm.

Robbie grabbed Dipper by his shirt collar and pushed him against the shelf.

"Listen and listen as hard as you fucking can, dipshit," he said.

"Careful with the comment, Rob," Dipper responded. "Your girlfriend could be around the corner."

"Leave Wendy out of this, dipdick," he said. "This is between you and me."

As much Dipper wanted to rebuttal, Robbie had the advantage of height and girth. Words could only do so much before facing Robbie's wrath. The best he could do was stand his ground, even though he was somewhat scared of what Robbie could do.

"Honestly, you and I ain't cool," said Robbie callously. "I can't stand the fact that your punk ass has something to do with my girlfriend."

"I knew Wendy before I met you," said Dipper. "If she knew how much of a man you were, then you can do the same shit in front of her. Can you?"

Dipper was met with a punch to his stomach. The impact caused him to lose his breath. He coughed a few times. Throughout this, Robbie continued to hold on to Dipper. He released a smirk.

"Watch that tone, if I were you," said Robbie.

"Fuck you," responded Dipper.

Dipper was met with a second hit to the stomach.

"Had enough," asked Robbie.

"Do your worse," responded Dipper.

Dipper was met with a third hit to the stomach.

"No matter how tough you think you are. No matter how much words you use against me," replied Robbie. "I have something over you that you can never have."

He gave Dipper a final hit to the stomach.

"Wendy," Robbie grimaced.

He released his grip on Dipper. Dipper leaned to the floor to catch his breath. He used his hand to wrap around his tender stomach.

A few moments later, Wendy returned from the back. She saw Robbie wrapping his arms around Dipper's neck.

"Dipper. Oh my God," she cried. "Is everything alright?"

"Dipper had an accident," cried Robbie. "Something caught hold of him, leaving him _breathless_. Thank God I was still here to help him." He faced Dipper with devilish eyes. "Isn't that right."

Dipper wiped the saliva off of his face with his shirt. "Right," he said.

Wendy went closer to observe Dipper. She came and helped him up from the floor.

"I hope he will be okay," said Robbie. "No further harm done. He's a kid. He will live."

"Yeah," she replied. "Got to be careful, Dip."

"That's right," said Robbie. "Anyway. See you tonight, Wendy."

"See ya," said Wendy.

She and Robbie kissed on the lips before he left out of the Mystery Shack. Dipper walked slowly to the counter where he took a seat. His stomach was sore from the hits Robbie gave him.

 _That fucking pussy,_ he thought to himself. _Only shows his true colors whenever Wendy is not around_.

Wendy came to Dipper. Her eyes were met with worry. She kneeled next to Dipper.

"Are you okay," asked Wendy.

"I am okay," said Dipper. "Nothing to worry about."

"Do you want anything?"

"No," he smiled. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure, Dip?"

"Relax, Wendy. This is Dipper you are talking about. I can withstand worse."

"Alright," she said. She rubbed the top of his cap before returning the cash register. Dipper took a breath before retreating back to the shelves to resume his afternoon duties.

That evening, Dipper was in the attic when he heard the sound of laughter coming from his window. He perched to the window when overlooking the excitement of a few teenagers departing from the Mystery Shack. He saw Wendy along with Robbie. He also saw Tambry and some other local teenagers. From his point of view, they had some merchandise. He had assumed it was for the party.

Dipper rested his head on the window to see Wendy leave. He watched the hidden gem of the woods fade into the distance. He took another breath before retreating back to the bed.

On any other night, he would spend time with Mabel. Unfortunately, Mabel had plans to have a sleepover at Candy's. His grunkles decided to go "sightseeing," or whatever code he couldn't interpret. Even Waddles was alongside Mabel.

For the first time in awhile, he was alone.

He could have studied the mysterious books to pass the time, but he was unable. For his eyes were focused on the sea of red. The sea of strawberry fields gazing from ear to ear. He was thinking of his dear Wendy Corduroy.

He went back to his bed. He wanted to rest his eyes. He wanted to picture himself in an oasis where there was nothing but his Wendy. After giving some thought, he did.

He had imagined that he was in the desert. He was floating and drifting through a massive bonfire party. He saw people and they were wearing the most beautiful of outfits. It was like an array of fire, flashing in different colors. A sea of colors painting the desert sand, matching the light of the bonfire as well. Many were shooting orange, purple, and blue flames into the star-filled sky. Spectacular colors, he thought.

It was beautiful. He saw Mabel. He saw Waddles. He saw his Grunkle Stan and the Author. He saw Soos. He had even seen Gideon. He saw many people having a great time in this festivity of lights.

Centered in the flames, he saw his Wendy.

She was wearing the most revealing genie outfit. The colors were blue, teal, and purple. She was dancing in the most provocative, yet spellbinding way. She was alluring him, entrancing him, and inviting him. She waved her gentle palms for him to enter her direction. He did exactly what she wanted. She was smiling at him. Her eyes never left his sight. When they finally unite, she grabbed him by the wrists, twirling him in circles.

The hypnotic music of trance began playing. She continued to spin him in circles and circles. She was smiling. He was smiling. The combination of colors and lights and friends flashing and flashing. He was finding peace.

For a moment, he imagined that he was heaven. If so, it was a place he would never leave.

He was awoken by the sound of a slamming door. The sounds of heavy footsteps were growing louder by each step that led to the attic. He watched the doorknob and opened. He was surprised to see an unfamiliar guest.

It was Wendy.


	2. Love in Front of Your Doorstep

He was awoken by the slamming door. The sounds of heavy footsteps were growing louder by each step that led to the attic. He watched the doorknob as it opened. He was surprised to see a familiar guest.

It was Wendy.

It was dark, but he knew it was her. The smell of maple filled his nostrils, giving him a warm sensation. He remembered how she used to get picked on because of it. Her boyfriend told her that she smelled like a lumberjack. Despite the ill feelings of others, Dipper liked the scent. He told her that she smelled sweet just like her personality and her beauty. Although cheesy, Wendy appreciated the compliment. Unsure that would work at this particular juncture, Dipper pulled down his blanket and reached for the lamp.

As he reached, she grabbed his hand.

"Don't," she whispered. "Please don't."

"What's the matter," he asked faintly. "Did something happened?" Dipper was grabbing her palms. He felt that she was trembling. Her hands were cold, very peculiar for the summer. Very carefully, he also heard sounds of whimpering.

"Is everything alright," he questioned her.

He felt the vibration of her body displaying that she was. However, he knew that it wasn't true. Once again, he tried to find another question to open Wendy up.

"Wendy," he said. "You know that you can trust me, right."

"Of course," she replied.

"You know that I won't do anything to put you in a horrible position."

"Of course, you wouldn't, silly," she said faintly. "You are Dipper. A gentleman among gentlemen."

"Thanks," he replied with a blush. "Then you should be able to trust me."

She was silent, but from the shadows, she nodded with a "yes."

"I am going to turn on the lights," said Dipper. "You know whatever or however you look. Be as it were horrible makeup or flushed cheeks or red eyes or even worse." He rubbed her palm. You know I will not think anything less of you. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied faintly.

Dipper turned on the light. Wendy was wearing a white buttoned blouse and a short blue jean skirt. The outfit itself did not suit Wendy. Although attractive, that was not her type of style. What got his attention as his mouth became agape that the clothing was torn in different places. The clothing was also stretched out of shape. Examining her face, the makeup she wore was smudged, because of the tears. However, it left a deep shadow around her eyes, making her look villainous. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She was barefooted. Her hair was a mess. She was not the Wendy that Dipper grew to have fun and to love.

He reached out to her, but she shied away from him. He became apprehensive after that. He sat back against the wall. She remained standing in front of his bed. A long pregnant silence ensued between the pair. They were quiet for a few minutes.

She came to sit on the edge of the bed. When observing the back of the neck, he saw patterns of scratch marks and what could have been a hickey. She kneeled over and the sniffles return. As much he wanted to comfort her, as much wanted to caress her. He wanted to grab her, to hug her, to kiss, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. Be he couldn't. He didn't know why, but it killed him on not taking advantage of the situation.

Then, hit him, taking advantage. What happened at the party that caused someone or Robbie to take advantage of his precious Wendy.

"What's wrong with me," she whispered. Unsure it was to him or to herself, he kept quiet. She sniffled. "What's wrong with me? Am I much of an easy tease?"

"No," Dipper interjected. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are not a tease. You are nothing of a poor, pitiful man's caliber."

"Then why people think I am? Why do people hate me," she questioned before tears appeared around her gentle green eyes. "God, I feel so pathetic."

"I don't hate you, Wendy," he replied. "You are loved. By Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, your family, and _me_."

She slightly tilted her head in his direction. "Aren't you sweet?" She patted the bed beside her. "Come sit next to me. I can use your company."

Without a second thought, he sat next to Wendy. That moment, he felt like he was a child talking with his big sister or at most, his mother. She was wearing clothing of a woman. Whereas, he was wearing pajamas that screamed pre-puberty. He kept a posture to define his maturity. Although weak, he thought, he wanted to display his best to Wendy.

"Sometimes Dipper," she said with a weak smile. "I wish I can find a boy like you at your caliber, at your age. A man with such inner strength and wisdom." She wiped her eyes. "You are not your typical teenager."

"Wendy did something happened at that party," he questioned while keeping his eyes of Wendy.

She closed her eyes before wiping it again on her sleeve. Those were types he wished he could have on him, to show that he would take whatever she give to him; happiness, sadness, and all.

"Me and Robbie went over to Tambry's," she said. "When we got there, we were met with a lot of people that I was unfamiliar with. There were people who weren't even from Gravity Falls."

"Really," asked Dipper.

"Yeah," she said. "Robbie told me that it was a get-together, but instead it was a rave." She looked at Dipper. "I know you are a kid, but you know what they are right?"

He shook his head in agreement.

"Living in a town in which a third of the people are kooky in their crackpot theories, the second third are lumberjacks, and the latter third are caught up in the crystal maze if you know what I mean."

He shook his head in agreement.

"Robbie being a spaz, he cushioned himself with those people. At moments, he hangs with them and left me alone." She scratched her arm. "When he came back, he had offered me a drink. Knowing that he is my boyfriend, I trusted him. However, something wasn't right."

"What wasn't right," questioned Dipper.

"The drink was off, way off," she said. "I already knew that there was going to be alcohol in the punch, but there was an extra kick. When I explained to Robbie on what was it, he just simply smiled and told me not to worry about it."

"Wendy," said Dipper.

"Being the girlfriend, I trusted him," she said before stopping. Dipper saw her wrap her fist tightly. "I'd fucking trusted you, you son of a bitch. I had fucking trust you." She turned to Dipper. "Did you know that Robbie tried to spike me."

Dipper was silent, for he knew he was to choose the next words wisely without thinking homicidal thoughts. He nodded his head, displaying disappointment.

She released a strained, but very audible sigh. "Robbie took me to a room where he proceeded in making out with me. I told him that I didn't want it, but he kept going. He kept pushing me and pushing me and pushing me. I screamed no, but he told me to quit being a fucking cunt and vibe to him." She coughed before continuing. "What made matters worse was when others came to watch the action. They kept saying, 'Fuck that bitch. Fuck that bitch. Fuck that bitch.' Those painful words were the terms of encouragement to his faulty ears." She paused.

Dipper now didn't want to put his hands on her. He took a small sigh. "You don't have to explain anymore. I know where you are heading with this."

"No," she retorted. "I am okay." She took another breath before continuing. "He put his hand in my skirt. He was feeling me up. He was unzipping his pants so that he can fuck me. When I tried to leave, he grabbed my clothes and ripped them. It wasn't long until I kneed him in his dick before running away. He chased after me, but I manage to disappear in the woods."

Dipper was silent but was brewing in anger over what Robbie did to her.

"Thank God that it had to be a weak dose, or else it would have been worse," she said. "When I finally got distance from him, I began throwing up. I continued to run crying and crying until I came here."

"Wendy," said Dipper. "I am so sorry. I don't know how to respond to this."

She sniffled. "It's okay, Dip. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing at all."

"Wendy, that was attempted rape, you should report him."

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Any trouble," retorted Dipper. "That dickless piece of shit bastard tried to rape you. The nerve of that sickening bitch. I will beat that bitch on sight when I catch him."

"Dipper, it is not worth it."

"No, Wendy. He put his hands on you and I ain't having that. That fucker is weak. I will find a way to get his ass."

"It is not worth it, Dip."

"Wendy, please…."

She reached around his shoulders. "Dipper, it is not worth it. Let me take care of it. Just let me take care of it."

Dipper didn't realize that he was starting to shed tears. "He put your hands on you. His dirty hands on my precious Wendy."

"Dipper."

"That isn't right. That isn't right."

Wendy grabbed him and embraced him tightly. Dipper continued crying as he was enveloped around Wendy. "I am sorry, Dipper. Everything is alright. I am alright. I am fine. I am sorry, okay. It's my fault."

"Nothing is never your fault," he said. "You deserve better."

She rubbed her hand on his forehead. "You are right, Dip. You are right."

"I just wish that I was there. Then, you didn't have to worry about some bastard putting his hand on you."

"I know you would have been there to protect me," she said. "A great knight you would have been." She kissed his forehead, making him blush. "At least I am lucky to have you here to comfort me tonight."

Dipper wondered what did she meant by that, _at least_. Dipper wanted to ask, but the scent of maple infuriated his nostrils as her body is pressed onto his. _The scent is getting bittersweet. It makes me wonder if mood determines our scents._

"Dip, you are a sweet kid," she responded.

"Thanks," replied Dipper while blushing.

"Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"Will it be okay if I spend the night?"


	3. Take My Tears Away

Dipper went into the closet to retrieve some blankets and a pillow. He neatly placed the blanket on the floor to create a makeshift bed for himself. He decided to let Wendy have the bed. Meanwhile, he gave Wendy a change of clothes as she went to the bathroom to shower and to change. He gave her clothes that were suitable for her. He knew that she was unable to fit any of Mabel's clothes, but he managed to salvage some clothes just in case of his future "growth spurt." As she went inside of the bathroom, Dipper sat on the floor. He was nervous. He was twiddling his thumbs with the thought that Wendy Corduroy, _the_ Wendy, the girl of his dreams. His strawberry maple sunset was only yards away from his bathroom. _In_ his bathroom. Aside from Mabel, this was the first time to have a girl being his attic. Thoughtfully and only in worse case scenario, he would have pictured Pacifica visiting his room before Wendy.

But that was a scenario in a not too distant thought, far far away.

Sometime later, Wendy stepped out of the bedroom. He was lying against the edge of the bed when he heard footsteps of Wendy entering. He turns and went into awe when he sees her in his clothing. She was wearing just a black t-shirt. The oversized t-shirt hung over like a dress. She had her red hair wrapped in a ponytail. He safely assumed that she borrowed the rubber bands from his sister. She smelled very fresh, like a moist flower with a hint of maple lying on the surface. With the makeup gone, he was happy to see her in her natural form.

"What's the matter," questioned Wendy as she was drying her face with the towel.

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all," he responded with a pep in his voice. "Where were the pajamas I have left you with." He added.

"I've left them in the bathroom," she replied. "They were too big for me, but the t-shirt will be fine." She finished the conversation with a wink. It made the young Dipper blushed.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered. Although the response was delayed, Wendy couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You are something else," said Wendy. She put the towel on the floor beside a plastic bag that contained the clothes from the party. "I hope you don't mind about using your stuff. I can pay your back. I even clean the towels."

He shook his head in disagreement. "After the night you had, the least I want out of you is a good night's rest."

She smiled, then she saw the empty bed across from Dipper. "How come you are not sleeping in Mabel's bed?"

"Well, I am not sure if she is going to come home tonight or not," he answered.

"Partying it out or spending with a boy," she questioned with a teasing tone.

"Unlikely with the latter," said Dipper. "Knowing for the other mystery twin, she is probably lying out on the floor with candy on her face while Waddles likes on it. A picture worthy of keepsake. Or maybe Instagram."

She laughed while covering her mouth. "I didn't imagine you being this well-spoken."

Unsure it was a compliment, insult, or statement of fact, his flushed before eyeing his makeshift bed. "So, you can take my bed." He told her. "I can sleep on the floor. No problem, good for the back."

"Are you sure," she asked. "I don't mean to pry on your territory."

"My territory is your territory," he retorted. "Pry all you want."

Wendy got herself in his bed. She carefully got under the covers. Dipper turned out the light before going to his "bed." He didn't sleep on the blankets. He allowed the cool air from the window to give him a chilling sensation. He could hear Wendy getting herself situated to become comfortable.

"Comfy," asked Wendy.

"I am okay," replied Dipper.

"Are you sure about me taking your bed?"

"Positive. No doubt. No worries."

"Okay. Good night, Dip."

"Good night, Wendy."

"Dream a little dream for me."

"What was that?"

Wendy did not respond.

It was a little after midnight as Dipper remained lying on the bed. As much he tried to get himself comfortable, he was still unable to sleep. The situation was unreal to him. Earlier, he was getting knocked down by a boy because of Wendy. Now, he was lying below her. He took a couple of breaths to calm his beating heart. He had pictured it many times in different scenarios, but never under this circumstance. It then reminded him on what had occurred earlier tonight.

He had imagined himself at the party. It was consumed by idiots who took roles as respectable teenagers. Heavy bass music playing in the background while many revelers partake in alcohol and drugs. Suddenly, an angel appears in the darkness. A woman of sustenance, wisdom, and beauty appears, creating a chasm and despair to the jealous reveler. Many loathe seeing a saint dining with sinners. In their mind, who was she to make them look bad. It made them think about what could they do to bring her down to her level. Then, they decide to let Robbie play the role of Judas. Betray the savior with the intent of twenty-minute happiness. They have given her a poison nectar and unfortunately, she consumes. Becoming entranced in its spell, she surrenders to the device, leaving her vulnerable. Robbie takes it as an opportunity to explore her unripe fruit. He consumed and consumed and consumed and consumed and consumed and consumed AND CONSUMED AND CONSUMED AND CONSUMED….

The hot tears crested his swollen cheeks. Each tear shed for the shame, the embarrassment, and the emotional turmoil that was going on with Wendy. In his mind, no one should be forced to do something that wasn't right. He hit his fist over and over as the tears absorbed his pillow. He wasn't the only one sharing it as well. It sounded like a kitten wailing for its mother. It happened every few seconds followed by sniffling. He wiped the tears with his sleeve and peered over the bed. As he looked, he saw Wendy crying into the night. She covered her face as the river of tears were creating a reservoir around her hands.

 _God, I was stupid._

 _How could I allow myself to be this trusting?_

 _How can I be such a fool?_

 _I told him to stop. I told him to stop._

 _No, no, no. You fucking fool. I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _I'd thought you loved me._

 _I'd thought you loved me._

Dipper watched, but his stomach was beginning to churn in guilt. He tried to return to his bed before he felt a grasp around his arm. When he looked up, he saw Wendy giving him a stare. The small lighting of the moon creased around the edge of her face. Dipper was ashamed. It was because even through the tears, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Wendy," he gasped quietly.

"You saw, didn't you," she questioned.

He nodded quietly.

"You probably think I am pathetic for crying, don't you," she said. "I can be such a fool for that. You are not the first man to ever say that."

"You know that is not true," he said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"How can I be so sure," she questioned.

"How can you give me such a question, knowing damn well how I feel about you," said Dipper.

"Then prove it," she said.

He was taken aback by his questioning. Dipper saw Wendy pulled the covers over. There he saw her body. Seeing her creamy, milky legs in the moonlight reminded him of a cat drinking its milk.

"Prove to me that you are like other guys," she said while extending her arm out to him.

"Wendy, you are not thinking straight," he said. "You are fragile and not thinking clearly."

She tightened the grip on his arm like a snake when having its grip on its prey. She had no intention of letting go. "Prove me wrong then," she said again.

Dipper exhaled for what must have felt a lifetime. He closed his eyes. "What do you want me to do," he asked her.

"Stop my tears," she said. "Stop my tears."

She pulled him to his bed where both were facing each other. She pulled the covers over him. Although they were faces apart, but it was really weird for him. However, she now put him in a position where his moment of opportunity was literally in front of him.

"Stop my tears," she said again. "Stop my tears."

Dipper waved his hand over her face. He cupped his hands to remove the tears from her face. Feeling her softness was foreign to him, but it was something that he didn't regret. He caressed her face, wiping the tears that she requested him to do.

"Now the other side," she said.

He proceeded to the other side where he continued wiping the tears. She asked him to keep going until his hands were soaked with her tears. He used his shirt to dry his hand before lying back on the pillow. "Thanks," she whispered as she edged closer to him.

"Don't mention it," he answered, feeling the hairs standing as Wendy was slowly getting closer to him.

She looked over him with curiosity. She rubbed her forehead before she asked him a question.

"Hey, Dip," she asked. Her breathing was slow, but it displayed much sensuality.

"Yeah," he questioned while his lips were quivering.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before," she asked.

By her asking that, his lips were tightening. Honestly, he felt that Wendy knew that as he shook his head in disagreement.

She displayed a half smile. "Alright, I want you to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes."

As instructed, he tightly closed his eyes. Never in his life has he felt the tightness of his lips, the sensualness of his loins, and the churning of his stomach creating a cocktail on this new exploration of adolescence.

She was getting quieter. She rose and got on top of him. He could feel her breath on his face. Then, the soft wet pressure of her lips touched his. She let out a small audible sigh. She grabbed his face, urging his lips to open his mouth so her tongue could visit his. By doing so, her tongue engaged in a dance with his. He was trying to catch his breath. He was trying to alert her but were interrupted by her small moans. The kiss lasted for over a minute before she broke the kiss.

The both of them were breathing through their nose. Dipper sort of compared it to a workout.

"Not bad for your first time," she said in between pants.

"Thanks," he said with widening eyes.

"There is more," she said.

She tilted her head sideways before making kisses on his ear. She began tugging at the ear before putting her tongue in the canal. Meanwhile, her hands were grabbing his shirt. They took a break so that he could take it off. When his shirt was removed, she straddled him to the bed.

She went to his chest. She started with light feathery pecks, followed by strong tugs on his chest. His pulse quicken when feeling the new sensation. He was already at full erection but was too focused on Wendy kissing his chest.

His heart was racing in both fear and excitement. One, he was sharing his bed with the girl of his dreams. Two, he was concerned for what had happened. Earlier, she was almost raped by her boyfriend. Is that unhealthy to engaged in this after such an encounter, he thought. _Is she taking it out on me? Does she really have these feelings for me? Was she saving this for Robbie, but using me as a guinea pig?_ Whatever option it was, he was grateful for being in the moment. Even if the moment was for one night.

She took off his t-shirt, exposing her small, but soft breast. Because it was dark, he was unable to see her tits, but he guessed and hoped that it was pink. It was selfish, but the idea of a redhead with a creamy complexion and pink nipples was a turn on for him. He felt guilty, but he was a guy, he concluded.

"Since it was your first time kissing a girl," she said. "Do you allow me to take away your first time?"

Dipper stared at her body as in his mind, it was a temple to be worship, to be adored. Her body was sacred ground. No one should tarnish that ground. _Robbie's loss_ , he thought to himself.

"Do as you wish, Wendy," he said. "I am _yours_ to take away."


	4. Before I Let Go

It was in the first drawer of the nightstand where Dipper kept his condoms. Wendy reached inside to find the unopened box. She gave him a bedeviling smile, displaying her teeth that glimmered in the moonlight. Diamonds didn't compare to such beauty from his redheaded beauty. "Were you using these for wishful thinking." She paused, deepening her voice. "Or, were you waiting for me?"

He froze, remaining still on his knees, explaining the dilemma of his package of condoms. His Grunkel Stan thought it was time for the blossoming boy to have protection. In came in the midst of the evening, storming in on the sleeping child. He sat on his bed, waking him up. He gave him the pack of condoms in his sleeping hand. "When you think you are ready, kid. There will be by your side." His uncle left as quickly as he entered. Wendy didn't give him time to elaborate for she opened the box and took one before returning the rest in the drawer.

She used her teeth to unwrap the package, discarding the wrapper into the darkness. "Would you rather put it on, or would like for me to do it?" Wendy tucked in her lips. Dipper was looking into many directions, for he was acting like a blushing bride. In a way, it was their first night together. Before he could make his mind up, Wendy took his penis into her soft, moist palms, cradling his balls to arouse the sleeping member. Dipper took a sharp breath. Wendy put her finger to her lips.

"Relax, just let me work my magic. You just get hard to put on your suit." She winked, patting and rubbing his balls gingerly. In that moment, he felt his dick rising on the occasion. Not wanting to waste time, she applied the condom onto his now swollen dick. "I am going to be gentle. I don't want you to pop your top by my touch." She winked. She used her hand delicately to apply the condom. All the while, he was praying to God that he didn't blow his load. He felt kind of guilty to ask the man upstairs to protect his dick from failing to launch.

"There, perfect fit," she said. "Don't you feel like a big kid?" She narrowed her eyebrows, laying herself down on the bed. Suddenly, her face flushed. Her spunk quickly descended. Even he knew that was Wendy's way to cover her true self. She, too, was nervous. What was she hoping for, the Mystery twin thought. What was he hoping for? He calmed himself down, trying his hardest to maintain his composure. He was finally at the moment he had desired over the last years of his adolescence.

Dipper watched carefully as she spread her lips from her vagina. He swallowed a lump the moment he saw her gaping hole releasing fluids. His dick communicated with the foreign land. It was requesting permission to make contact with it. The signals were there and her vagina wanted to give his member clearance. "Come to me, Dip." She extended her hands, allowing Dipper to come into her grasp. He landed on her stomach with his face looking at her. She rubbed his hair before kissing his forehead. "It is okay, silly. You have always been sweet. A sweet, sweet kid." She kissed him again.

"Yeah, a kid," he said faintly. She reached for his dick. She told him to position himself to where she can get leverage. When she found the position for his dick to enter, he hesitated.

"Stop," he told Wendy. "Please stop for a moment."

Wendy released his swollen member. He got up from the safe confines of Wendy's buxom. He sat at the foot of the bed. He slapped his head a few times before covering his face with his hand. It didn't go unnoticed by the redheaded beauty. She pulled the covers to cover her nakedness and joined Dipper beside him.

"What's the matter, Dip," she questioned with a concerned tone.

Dipper turned to Wendy releasing a painstakingly hard smile. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He held her face to taste the contents of his love. And that was the thing, he was crazy in love with Wendy Corduroy. His Wendy, the girl of his dreams, the strawberry maple sunset of his eyes. He broke the kiss before staring to the floor. He sighed heavily, still having the painstakingly hard smile on his face.

"This is the moment I have been waiting for for a very long time, Wendy," he said to her. "The thought of sharing this with you. With you, Wendy. My Wendy. My, my, my Wendy."

"But you are having me, Dip," she said while kissing his shoulder. "I am enjoy this moment with you. I don't see anything wrong here." She wrapped his arms around him. "You are dear to me. A caring, lovable, honorable friend."

He cracked his voice. "You just answered it for me, Wendy." He snorted. He was trying his hardest to combat the tears. "You have answered the very question I have fear then and now. A friend." He wiped the small release of tears with his sleeve. "Friends take care of each other. Friends depend on each other. Friends look out for one another. But, friends don't sleep together. Friends don't say "I love you" without sincerity. It doesn't make sense, but friends is just a broad turn."

"What are you saying, Dipper. I don't understand."

Dipper took her hand and kissed it gently. "Wendy Corduroy. No matter how you look at it, I am in love with you."

Her face dropped. Her body composure shifted. She released her grip from Dipper. She look forward to Mabel's bed. "You are in love with me?"

He shook his head in agreement. "Since entering Gravity Falls, when laying my eyes upon you, words couldn't compare your beauty. It was beyond description. Night and day, I think about what can I do show my appreciation to you. What can I do to show my compassion, my affection, my everything, Wendy."

"Dipper."

"When I saw you and Robbie began dating." He paused, releasing a slight laugh. "I became very jealous. I know how he looks at you. You mean a lot to him. He means a lot to you." His voice was growing faint. "I mean a lot to you."

"Dipper."

"When I have pictured my first night with you, this scene. This now, this now was the scene in my fantasy. Seeing your beauty bestole in the moonlight. Taking your lips and tasting the love that belongs within you. Taking care of your garden and tending to your needs, Wendy. That dream, that fantasy is alive tonight, but I…" He sniffled. "I-I-I can't do it, Wendy. Not this way. Not in position that you are in right now."

Wendy remained silent. She was still covered in his blanket. Dipper rubbed his hair. There was more he wanted to say, but just didn't know how to express without crying. However, Wendy had the floor.

"Dipper, you are amazing. You are a gentleman among gentlemen. You are awesome!" She let out a smile. "I am jealous of anybody trying to take you."

"But it still doesn't answer your question on what you think about me," said Dipper with a serious tone in his voice. "What would have happened if we were to have sex? For me, having intimacy with the woman I love is worth something valuable than money, jewelry, life itself." He sighed before looking at the moon. "I thought about afterwards. After we made love. After we cuddled in our nakedness. After we keep ourselves warm in the cool mountain breeze. Moments like that don't last forever. Wendy. That is why they are called moments." He stood up to find his boxers. Once he had that, he found his shorts. He reached for the lamp to turn on the switch.

He saw Wendy in full view. Her eyes were reddened. Her tear-stained cheeks flushed. Throughout the time he was speaking, he grew unaware that this is something serious with her too. He was feeling bad, but he had to finish.

"Thinking of the next morning of an empty bed scares me, Wendy. Fragments of what used to be scares me. Or having an awkward, funky goodbye and look at each other strangely when we work. I don't want that." He raised his voice. "I can't have that. And forgive me for crying over spilled milk that wasn't mine in the first place" He reached for his t-shirt that was lying beside the bed. He came forward and tilted the swollen cheeks of his beloved. "I love you too much to lose you. If I let you go and set you free and you come back to me, you are mine. If you don't, then you were never mine."

Tears was flowing from her eyes. "I want to be complete. I want you to be complete." He came and kissed her on the lips. Her kisses tasted different from before. It was still sweet and tender, but with a hint of bitter. "I love you. I will still love you. But I refuse to make love to you under these circumstances." He went to the floor where he had grab a blanket and a pillow. "In order for me to be complete, then I must feel empty."

He looked forward and turned off the lights, leaving her alone in his room. He went outside to the roof where he made a makeshift bed for the night. He was honestly not tired, but wanted to get away from that moment. His dick called him a fool for leaving his Wendy in the cold. However, his brain congratulated him for his effort. Overall, his heart praised him for his honest sincerity.

 _You made a conscious decision to not use Wendy under her circumstances. Anybody would have taken advantage of the situation, but not you, Dipper. I am proud that you were thinking with your heart. Don't be discouraged, don't be upset up for your dawn comes in the morning when darkness can no longer grab you._

"Then why does it hurt so much," he said aloud. The tears dripped onto his clothes. Wendy was on his mind the entire night. Hestared into the moon that reminded him so much of his strawberry maple sunset, his redheaded beauty. It remained until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was the next morning when he felt the licks of Mabel's dearest confidant, Waddles. He smiled, greeting the lovable pig with a kiss to his snout. With Waddles there, he knew Mabel was close by.

"Knock, knock," said the other Mystery Twin as she made her position on the roof. "I came with gifts." She handed Dipper a box of leftover cake and donuts. In her other hand were cups of hot chocolate. "Before heading back, I stopped by the coffeehouse to get some drinks. The leftovers, well you know where they came from."

He smiled. "Another Candy original." He took a bite of the donut for he was in the mood to eat. Mabel was quiet, giving Dipper a stare. "What is the matter, sis?"

"On my way here, I saw Wendy leaving the Mystery Shack wearing some of my old clothes." She peered forward. "Did something happened?"

He shook his head in disagreement. However, he couldn't help but to be in awe and wonder. "Honestly, sis, nothing happened. She just crashed for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, sis."

"You can never die. You are my love, bro-bro."

He took another piece of his donut. It was chocolate glazed, his favorite. He broke a piece and nudged Mabel to take a bite. She took it from his hands. "Thanks," she said.

He nodded his head as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. He placed it down to face his sister. "Hey, Mabes."

"Yeah, bro-bro?"

"If you ever find somebody to love, please make sure they feel the same way about you."

She smiled while allowing Waddles to lick her chocolate-stained fingers. "I have nothing to worry about." She kissed him on the cheek. "For you are my one and only."

Dipper burst out laughing while Mabel did the same. Dipper returned her kiss on the cheek before putting the doughnuts in the center. He took a small turn before catching a sight of a rainbow in the sky. Once again, he was grateful to his conscious for not acting out on Wendy that night.

 _If I let you go and set you free and you come back to me, then you are mine._

"I don't have nothing to worry about," he said to himself as he took another bite of his doughnuts.


	5. There Is No Gravity Without You

It was at the foot of a willow tree in the center of the quad at Piedmont High School where Dipper can be found. He was sitting with another student, helping her with her Geometry homework. Because of his expertise with mathematics and science, the faculty allowed Dipper a part-time after school job, tutoring his classmates. The pay was decent and his goal was to save funds to purchase a vehicle before his sixteenth birthday. He was tapping on his notebook as the girl was finalizing her answer. When she finished, Dipper let out a smile to alert of her correction.

Dipper heard the sound of a car honking. He turned to see that it was the girl's boyfriend waiting on her. The boyfriend waved to Dipper as in return he did the same. The girl hugged Dipper for his help before running to her boyfriend. The couple shared a kiss and went into the vehicle. Dipper was left alone, but he didn't mind the silence. Dipper was having a new disposition about the change he was making and he was highly appreciative of that.

Since that night between Dipper and Wendy, not much has significantly changed. Wendy was no longer dating Robbie. It turned out that Robbie, along with a few other teenagers, were arrested after the incident with Wendy was filmed and put onto social media. The police determined the culprits responsible and all were arrested. Because of their age, neither of them were sentenced as sex offenders. However, the judge didn't get them off easily. They were all charged with aggravated battery, video voyeurism, and simple rape. They were sentenced between six to eighteen months in prison. Robbie Valentino happened to received the maximum sentence. Dipper was there with Wendy at sentencing. They greeted each other with smiles. As they left the courthouse, Dipper and Wendy hugged before she left with her family. Her parents thought that she needed to get away from Gravity Falls for awhile. She told Dipper that she was going to stay in Seattle for awhile until things calmed down. Dipper was sad, but happy that she was going to be fine.

The duo shared their final hug before she went inside of the car. Despite the moment they had, he wished for more.

 _If I let you go and set you free, and you come back to me, then you are mine._

The Mystery Shack was odd without his Wendy, but was grateful of his sister/sidekick to remain at his side. The duo enjoyed the misadventures they shared. However, they were grateful to find a replacement for Wendy. There was a certain person by the name of Pacifica Northwest who owed Mabel a huge solid.

It has been a few weeks since the Mystery Twins have returned back to their Northern California lifestyle. No longer confined to the piney village of Gravity Falls, but in the flatlands of Piedmont. Dipper closed his notebook and put today's pay in his pocket. He was reaching for his keys for his bike chain when he had received a text.

He paused as he went into his pocket to see who it was. He probably thought it was Mabel for they had planned to see a movie later that evening. When he opened his text, he saw that it was Wendy.

 _Hey, Dipper. How are you? Hope you are dreading Cali living while I am in the Northwest. What? What?_

She often lack humor, but it was a charm that made her what she was: a gem. He returned her text.

 _D: Cali is wack, Seattle is wack. Don't blow your co-brains out! How are you?_

 _W: This and that. Can't complain. If I did, who would listen._

 _D: You know I will._

 _W: Of course you will. You are the gentleman of gentlemen._

 _D: Thanks for the love, Corduroy._

 _W: Hey Dip? Can I ask you a ?_

 _D: Sure, ask away._

"If you let me go and set me free, and I come back to you, I am yours."

Dipper's stomach churned. He slowly tilted his head and saw his strawberry maple sunset standing before him. She had her phone in her hand. She walked forward. "Didn't you tell me that if you let me go and set me free, and I come back to you, I am yours?"

Nervously, he nodded his head. "I did. Wendy, oh my God. Oh my God…."

It was interrupted when Wendy ran toward him. She pressed her body to his. He felt the strong embrace from his redheaded beauty. The scent of maple loomed into his nostrils. It reminded him of the piney scent of Gravity Falls. She was here. In front of him was his Wendy.

"How...how did you find me," he asked awkwardly.

"Called Mabel. Told her I wanted it to be a surprise and to not tell you," she smiled. Her arms lingered over his arms. Her eyes were meeting his. They were locked and they were ready to engage.

"Dipper, about what you have told me," she was explaining while pressing her fingers around his face. They were centimeters away. She tilted his chin into her position.

"Wendy," he asked faintly.

"What it is," she replied.

"Stop talking." She closed her eyes, opening her mouth to accept the gift of his loving rapture. They enveloped their lips around each other. He could taste the maple on her lips. The kiss lasted a few moments before he broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake.

"I miss you," she told Dipper.

"I miss you too," replied Dipper.

They shared another kiss. Wendy pressed her hips tightly around his body. Dipper knew that his penis was standing at attention. Wendy drew a whisper into his ear. "Let's go somewhere where we won't be disturb."

Dipper had the keys to the book supply office. That was where Dipper normally had his tutoring sessions. School was closed and didn't expect the janitor to check that particular area. The blessing of having an outdoor school. Without fail, the duo became consumed by the love their were craving since that night in his bedroom that fateful Summer evening.

Dipper was cold on the concrete floor, but it didn't matter as her hot kisses sufficed. Their world was spinning as Wendy quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Meanwhile, he was unbuttoning her shirt. The heat of their breaths as the passion lingering over their bodies. They exchanged kisses of the neck, nimble touches, and tender, but rough kisses.

Wendy unzipped his pants before unzipping her pants. Meanwhile, he realized that he forgot to get a condom. However, he smiled when he saw she was holding another condom he had in the drawer back in his Gravity Falls home.

They shared another kiss. No longer was the time for foreplay. They were ready to share the passion of life they have both desired. Dipper did the honors of putting on the condom before putting his dick inside of her vagina.

Upon entry, she winced by the contact. Dipper flushed when he was feeling the warm, hot liquid dripping on him.

"Wendy, are you are telling me that…."

"Shut up and make me your girl."

Dipper was given the upper hand to take control of Wendy. He thrust strongly inside of her. The moans of pleasure escaped into the room. She tilted her head, saying his name repeatedly. Dipper's thrust got strong as her name calling was his motivation to give her more pleasure.

"There it is, baby. Make me your girl. Make me your girl, Dipper."

"You are my girl," he grunted. "You are my girl. I love you." She cried his name as he climaxed inside of her. She climaxed as his body was becoming soaked by her juices. They ebbed in the afterglow before she leaned over and gave him a rough, but passionate kiss.

Once she was finished, she got herself off of him and lied beside him. Both were panting for that hasten pleasure. She began twirling her hands around his chest playfully. She and Dipper stared at each other before sharing another kiss.

Dipper knew the difference between the moment that night and the moment they were sharing now. The creature was damaged, incapable of judging right from wrong. But this creature was clear and concise, capable of making the right decisions.

"Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"You know you have mention that you love me. The thing is that…" He put his fingers to her lips.

"Not now," he said while smiling. "When you think the time is right, I will be waiting. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

Dipper grabbed her hands and put it to his chest where his heart was. "Promise me when you are ready for those words that I will always be important to you. It felt like I was beyond your reach."

She gave him another kiss. "Thank you for being patient with me. I really do care about you."

He smiled, rubbing her chin. "I care about you, too."

It was near six in the evening as the pair were returning to Wendy's car. Earlier, Dipper told Mabel to go and get his bike. She replied that she already did. He told his sister that he loved her and was thankful for her. Dipper opened the door for Wendy before getting inside on the other side.

"What are you in the mood for tonight," she asked Dipper.

"I feel like some Thai tonight."

"She smiled. I do. I love Thai."

"I love it too."

She hit him on his shoulder. "If you are thinking of making me say that word, don't rush it." She was grinning as she shifted the car into drive.

"Hey, you are putting words in my mouth. Now, let's go get some grub."

They get on the freeway as they were seeing the skyline of the town. A pastel of orange and baby blue with a hint of pink lit the sky. The duo rode in silence as they were in awe of the scenic beauty. It was in that moment when she finally said it.

Wendy was wiping away the tears with her sleeve as she decided to turn on the radio. Green Day was on the radio waves.

Dipper heard it, but didn't care to answer it. He wanted her to say it to his face when the time was right.

" _I love you, too."_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
